Axel and Lioness Worth Something
by Firefly1fan
Summary: Axel is having a hard time so it's up to Lioness to help him find his Dad and stop the Serpent's Tail for good. AxelxLioness


Axel and Lioness Worth Something

Landmark City

Unknown Building

Lioness was upset Axel had gone very angry about the Serpent's Tail still got his Father and he took it out on everyone he knew….even her breaking her heart.

"Axel you must understand." She said to herself. "I want to help you find your Dad but you must come back to me."

Then she saw Cops Cars chasing Axel.

"RICHTER!" she growled then she got on to her Crossjet.

"GIRL STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled Richter.

"STOP WASTING YOUR TIME CHASING AXEL WHEN YOU ARE SURPOSE TO BE CAPTURING THE SERPENT'S TAIL!" yelled Lioness and Axel heard this. "Lioness is telling Richter to stop I guess I must have been hard on her." He said then some cops came after him. "AXEL GO FIND YOUR DAD I'LL ALWAYS BE THERE FOR YOU!" called Lioness.

Axel nodded and teleported.

Then Lioness made a Green Ninja suit.

"You will be my friend Axel." She said and borrowed the Proto-Jet 5000. "Good thing Axel taught me how to use this."

Soon Axel was in Asia where he heard a Serpent's Tail HQ was last reported to be seen.

"I wish I wasn't so cruel to Lioness or the others." He sighed then a Purple Ninja appeared.

"You won't see your precious Dad or Lioness." She cackled.

Then Axel battled this Purple Ninja.

Meanwhile Lioness/Green Ninja arrived in Asia where she saw Axel being attacked by the Purple Ninja.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BITCH!" she yelled and punched the Purple Ninja.

"We'll meet again you little brats!" she growled and ran off.

"Thanks whoever you are." Axel said. "You're welcome Axel." Lioness replied taking off her mask. "Lioness?" asked Axel. "Yeah I just wanted to help you save your Dad." Replied Lioness. "I can go if you want." "No I really need a friend with me I'm sorry I was rude." Sighed Axel. "can you forgive me?" Lioness smiled and whispered "I forgive you." "We better find shelter there's a storm coming." Whispered Axel soon they found a cave to rest for the night.

Meanwhile

"I heard a Green Ninja interfered I guess it's that brat Leone." Said Guan. "Python kill both Manning and the girl."

"Consider it done." Replied the Purple Ninja aka Python and she rushed on to the battlefield once the storm had ended.

Back at the hideout

Axel and Lioness hugged each other so closely.

"We really must have something for each other." Said Axel. "Yes and I think after you saving me a lot it's defiantly worth something." Lioness said.

Axel sighed.

"Isn't saving me worth something?" Lioness asked. "Yes it's worth something but I'm not so sure if we can be together we got a big battle on our heads and I don't want to lose you." Sighed Axel and held Lioness even closely.

Next morning

Axel and Lioness got ready for battle.

"This will be the hardest moment for both of us." Sighed Axel. "Yes but Capuria is good against ninjas." Admitted Lioness. "Oh yeah you took down a few ninjas when we had our first real battle against the Serpent's Tail." Remember Axel. "But I don't what cop I'll be against this Purple Ninja." Sighed Lioness and Axel hugged Lioness.

Then Python with an army of Ninjas.

"Just the two I've been looking for." Cackled Python.

"The Serpent's Tail brings out the worse in people." Replied Lioness. "Brave words." Smiled Axel.

"As Guan said you won't be around to see Dad." Cackled Python.

Axel growled.

"As Lioness said that's where you wrong." Replied Axel. "You see I had faith." Replied Lioness. "Yes I admit you did do you still?" asked Axel. "Always have." Smiled Lioness.

Then they beated all the henchninjas.

"Python is the name so Manning and Leone prepare to die!" yelled Python and attacked both of the teens.

"WELL PYTHON YOU WILL GIVE AXEL BACK HIS DAD!" yelled Lioness and then she shot Jo-Lan out of her hands. "How the hell did I do that?" "Don't know but two Jo-Lan warriors will help." Smiled Axel. "Ready?" "Ready." Replied Lioness. "NOW!" called Axel. "JO-LAN!" called both Axel and Lioness.

"WHAT THIS IS NOT POSSIBLE!" yelled Python then Guan appeared.

"VERY WELL MANNING AND LEONE I SHALL DESTROY YOU BOTH!" yelled Guan then all three of them battled.

Guan called Python to retreat as he did in 3 seconds but Axel and Lioness teleported with them.

"That made me feel sick." Sighed Lioness. "Sorry." Replied Axel and Lioness did a reassuring smile.

"WHERE ARE THE SCROLL OF JO-LAN!" yelled Guan.

"Sorry they're not mine to give." Replied Axel. "Yes we aren't that stupid." Replied Lioness.

Then Lioness felt something.

"Axel your dad is near." She told Axel. "Are you sure?" asked Axel. "Yes go that way I'll hold off Guan and Python." Said Lioness.

Axel hurried then he looked at Lioness.

"Don't worry Axel I'll be fine." She said. "Er ok…Cat." Replied Axel.

Lioness was surprised Axel called her "Cat" but battled Guan and Python.

Axel found the cell.

"Dad." Cried Axel.

"Axel." Smiled Sebastian and he hugged his son. "I hoped…prayed you find me Axel my son."

"I had help from Lioness a dear friend I got to help her battle Guan and Python." Cried Axel and he and his Dad found Lioness trying her hardest to battle Guan and Python. "GET AWAY FROM HER YOU DAMN DIRTY APES!"

"I KNEW YOU'D GET WEAK ONCE LEONE WILL ABOUT TO BE DESTROYED!" yelled Guan as he attacked Lioness.

"NO!" cried Axel and jumped in front of Lioness shielding them both.

"HUH?" asked Python.

"JO-LAN!" yelled Axel and Lioness and Guan and Python shot backwards.

"I WILL GET YOU MANNING AND LEONE!" yelled Guan.

"They all say that." Said Axel. "And they never do." Said Lioness as the cops who just arrived because of Axel and Lioness had secretly sent a message to the cops when they arrived at the Serpent's Tail HQ arrested Guan and Python.

"Well done son and Miss Leone." Smiled Sebastian.

"Thanks Dad." Smiled Axel. "Yeah thanks." Smiled Lioness. "Cat…..I love you." Smiled Axel. "I love you too." Smiled Lioness and they kissed much to Sebastian's delight to see his son happy with his girlfriend. "It's defiantly worth something." Smiled axel and Lioness.

The End


End file.
